Vizier of the Gods
by Luciblook
Summary: She knows nothing. Who she is, or who she used to be. All she is, is a one of a kind Duel Monsters card, mixed into a winding tale that spans from ancient Egypt to modern day Japan. This is a story of a living Duel Monster.
1. Prologue

The deep void in front of her seemed to stretch for infinity. The crushing silence it brought along was too deafening, tearing at her mind with an animalistic frenzy.

She opened her mouth to cry out, scream in pain, confusion, fear, but nothing came, and there was no releaf to the emotions consuming her.

The woman tried running, but could not move.

She attempted to walk, jump, scramble, and after collapsing from the effort, crawling to anywhere but HERE.

As she struggled, she failed to realize that the farkness was fading, from inky darkness, to a dark, then lighter, gray, and eventually, as the woman lay in a lump of defeat, it turned into a brighter and brighter white that eventually engulfed her in a blinding cocoon.


	2. Chapter 1

"-ummon Vizier of the Gods in attack mode!"

Viz internally sighed as she was pulled from the darkness once again, ears deaf to the common gasps of awe and cheers of excitement as she arose from a great burst of white light.

"Just because I'm this idiot's strongest monster doesnt mean he should summon me every time..."

With a stoic face, she took in the familiar sights. Ever since she had awoken, the Vizier had rose to a packed stadium, each roaring crowd looking the same.

Her handler gave a large grin as his opponent witnessed the 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF monster be summoned to the arena.

"Witness the power of an eight-star monster!"

Viz gave a subtle glance towards the scoreboard above the field.

" Koiji Hatsuharu / LP 1700,

Honda Midori / LP 800"

Viz gave an inaudable sigh. "He has a nine-hundred point difference, in his favor," she thought with a grumble. "He totally just wanted to show me off again..."

Hatsuharu gave a triumpet laugh as Midori trembled at the might of his monster. " This is the end of you! Vizer of the Gods! Attack her Celtic Guardian and wipe out her Life Points!"

Vizer readied herself, then sprang towards the fellow monster.

Time seemed to stop as she stop just in front of the Guardian, and rose her hands, palms up, to him. Three tiny flames began to light in them. Red, then yellow, the blue, grew larger and brighter until they fully engulfed her hands. Celtic Guardian automatically rose his hand in a cupping motion as well, eyes reflecting the swirling colors in a hypnotic fashion. Vizer tipped her hands, and the flames flowed into the Guardian's. Vizer turned, and sprang back to Hatsuharu's side as the flames spread from her fellow monster's hands, who brought them to his chest.

She pivoted around to see the Celtic Guardian succumb to the flames, and burst into a million tiny fragments.

Koiji Hatsuharu / LP 1700

Honda Midori / LP 0

Vizer bowed her head as she faded away, and the dueling system shut off.

Haru gave a "Woop!" as his monster gave the final blow.

The crowd screamed and cheered as the two opponents stepped off the dueling platform, and Hatsuharu gave a large grin and big waves to his fans in the stadium stands above him as he waltz back into the backstage hallway.

~~(Yu-Gi-Oh!)~~

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Haru was greeting by security shielding his raving reporters and journalists yelling over each other up to grab his attention to "Anwer a couple of questions," and an officer pulled him along to his dressing room.

"Here you are, Koiji-sama." the man said as soon as they reached the door. "Please rest and I will come for you once it is clear for you to leave."

"Thank you, Yamada-san." Haru replied with a bow of his head.

"It's no problem as well! Also, there is a package waiting for you on your table." the man gave a bow back, then as soon as his young charge closed the door to his room, left to help clear the stadium.

Hastuharu let loose a low sigh, running a hand through his already messy hair. He pulled out a metal folding chair in the corner, and swung it aroud to sit at the dressing table.

Reaching for his deck, he shuffled it around a bit before separating one card from the rest.

"We did it again, girl."

The Vizier of the Gods' portrait stared back at him.

"Yeah, I know I didn't need you that last turn, but it sure made the crowd go wild," Getting no response, Haru made a louder sigh than before. "Look at me, talking to bits of paper. Don't I have the greatest social life?"

Setting the Vizier down, he turned his attention to the box sitting on the table. Pulling it closer, he looked towards the label.

"Industrial Illusions!?" Haru exclaimed. Excitedly, he grabbed a nearby letter opener and punctured the box's seal.

The contents of the package confused him.

"A glove? Not even a whole pair?"

He rummaged through the box and produced two small glittering plastic stars.

"And what the heck are these?"

Rummaging further, he pulled out an envelope that had rested at the bottom of the box. Slicing that open with the letter opener as well, Haru delved into the contents.

Eyes scanning the single paper the envelope had held, Haru mumbled as he read, and a grin grew wider and wider on his face. He jumped back to the envelope and whipped out the three duel monster cards it contained. Haru read off the names of each one.

"Glory of the Kings Hand...

Duelist Kingdom...

Set Sail for the Kingdom..."

There was a pause as he took in the information, then Hatsuharu suddenly stood up, knocking the folding chair to the floor.

Not caring in the slightest, Haru began to dance happily around the room. "Duelist Kingdom!" He swung by the table and swiped Vizier from her forgotten spot on it, and kissed her miniature portrait in excitement. "Doesn't it sound awesome!?"

He stopped dancing and pulled out the cell phone in his jean's pocket. "I got a few calls to make." Hatsuharu brang up Vizier of the Gods to meet his gaze, and after punching in a number with his thumb, his phone to his ear.

"Next stop, Domino City Harbor."


End file.
